Untitled
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Ahsoka is obsessing over beating Asajj Ventress in a fight. When she finally does, things are starting to look up slightly for Jedi and Sith equally. However, when Bo-Katan kidnaps Ahsoka, will Asajj betray her boss' orders or will she choose love over power? Needs title help.


**_I don't own Star Wars Clone Wars_**

**_Hey guys! How ya doin'? Hope you're well cause this fic is going to take me awhile. As you can see, it has no title. So I need your help coming up with one. Just something random until I can settle on something. Any suggestions until then?_**

**READ THIS! This is an alternate universe fic. Ahsoka joined the Jedi when she was fourteen like in the series, but since I'm not sure what the hell happens in the entire series, I'm going off of my imagination rather than the series. Don't get mad at me and if you do… *shrug*. So, Ahsoka is nineteen, Asajj is twenty-two, Anakin is a minor character, playing a minor role in Ahsoka's life now.**

* * *

Ahsoka lay on her bed, gazing intently at the ceiling, watching the light move across it as the ship sailed through space. She was staring at the light in an effort to make herself interested in something. The way the ship was sailing was soothing, but Ahsoka's mind was too buzzed up with random energy to sleep. The young Togruta was itching for a battle, her fingers twitching every now and then toward her lightsabers. Sighing, the orange-skinned girl stood and began walking through the metallic hallways, passing Jedi warriors every now and then as the guards patrolled.

Arriving at one of the many windows, Ahsoka's mind turned to the Sith and, naturally, to her main adversary. Asajj Ventress. The Rattataki was the only Sith she'd encountered to truly match and overpass her. Every other Sith until now, the nineteen year old Togruta had managed to disable and dispatch. But Ventress had escaped, time and time again, with maybe a snide remark as she got away. Ahsoka sighed once more and turned away from the window, just as a red light began flashing.

"Soka!" Anakin Skywalker rushed toward her. "We've got a Sith ship coming this way. Get your saber ready and remember your training."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she unhooked her lightsaber from her belt. Racing through the hallways of the ship, Ahsoka came to the doors of the cockpit, raising her saber in a defensive stance as crashes rang through the metal walls. Loud footsteps and the sounds of fighting reached her ears and the young Togruta felt for the Force to see if it was someone she was familiar with.

Blue eyes flashed open when a hauntingly familiar presence was detected and Ahsoka left the cockpit, racing in the direction of the Rattataki that she had been itching to fight for almost a week. Coming to the main lounging area of the ship, Ahsoka saw a massive battle ensuing between the Jedi crewmembers and the Sith invaders. And among them all was a pale balded head. Growling, Ahsoka flipped over the fighters and landed right behind her foe.

Asajj Ventress turned to smirk at the Jedi behind her. "Well, if it isn't the Little Jedi come to play." Ventress turned to the Togruta, saber at the ready. "Still trying to beat me in a fight, I see."

Ahsoka snorted and swung her saber. "There's no trying. You just keep getting lucky."

"Is that so?" Ventress snickered, her ears wiggling in mirth. "How can you be so sure you're not just unlucky?"

"Because I've got training and skill on my side. Definitely don't need luck to deal with you."

Ventress chuckled and flipped out of the fray, causing Ahsoka to follow her. The young Jedi raced after her target, eyes narrowed in concentration. Coming to the doors before her own bedroom, Ahsoka growled to see Ventress leaning against the wall next to her own sleeping quarters. Leaping at the Rattataki, Ahsoka grunted in concentrated rage, wanting to show her worth by defeating Count Dooku's old apprentice. But every swing, every flip, every stab was blocked by the smirking Sith before her, foiling her every move until Ahsoka finally used the Force to slam Ventress into the wall. The Rattataki growled and replied in turn, making it so that they were both dizzy.

"Retreat!" The call sounded throughout the entire ship and Ventress rolled her eyes.

"Good for nothing…" she grumbled before turning back to the Jedi glaring at her unsteadily. "Seems I have to cut this little meeting short. Talk to you soon, Little Jedi."

Ahsoka growled and jumped to her feet, rushing after the retreating Sith, but the slam to the wall had shot her equilibrium to pieces. She stumbled into a wall and fell onto her stomach, watching in self-disgust as Ventress half-ran half-stumbled down the halls and disappeared.

* * *

**_Tada, thus far. Yeah, I know this chapter is short and succinct, but I was tired of being bugged. One girl can only stand so much before she goes off her damn rocker and tries to kill something other than bunnies. Goddess, I hate bunnies. Notice, any of my stories that involve rabbits, the rabbit always dies. Anyway, review, tell me how you like it, just know, I'm not likely to update this particular one as often as many of my others so you might want to Follow the story. But do review!_**


End file.
